The Beginning
by Squirrel of the Green Dawn
Summary: Why would Vincent save Aaron from Foyet? What would Aaron learn from the man that saved him?


Aaron was just starting to wake up from the drug that was injected into him. He was trying to remember what happened and how he got here, where ever here was. All he could remember was entering his flat, someone covering his mouth with their hand, a needle being pressed into his neck, and soon total darkness. When he woke up he found himself lying on a bed with his hands tied behind his back and a rag in his mouth. He sat up and tried to moan as loud as he could. Soon the door opened and The Boston Reaper, also known as George Foyet, walked in.

"Hello Aaron." He said walking over.

He gently pushed him down onto the bed and pulled out the rag.

"What do you want, Foyet." Aaron sneered at the man.

"I want you." He said climbing on top of Aaron.

Aaron breathed in deep from the action.

"No, no." Aaron said bringing up his knee to meet contact with the man's groin.

He fell backwards and looked at Aaron. He pinned Aaron down and looked at the man.

"Now that wasn't very nice." He said moving one hand down to Aaron's groin.

He cupped Aaron's balls through his pants. Aaron groaned through the action which allowed Foyet action to his mouth. He bent down and slid his tong into his mouth. He started to slide his dick against Aaron's and Aaron could feel that he was hard. Foyet pulled back and started to move his hands down to Aaron's pants. He slowly started to pull them down along with his boxers and Aaron looked away. He heard Foyet groan from the sight and felt him breathing on his dick. He looked to see Foyet positioned to take him in but only put a vibrator on the tip. He slowly stroked Aaron and felt him twitch under his touch.

He smiled at his new prize and said, "I am so glad that you and your wife are not together anymore. She left you with me now and I will take good care of you." He continued to stroke him while he said that.

Soon there was a loud bang and sleeping gas filled the room. Foyet fell on top of Aaron and was soon out and Aaron only had time to see the man with a mask walking over to him before he passed out. When he woke up he found himself on the couch in his living room. There was a buzz from his cell and he looked to see Foyet tied up. There was a message underneath that said,

"_If you want to see this man __and _

_exact revenge on him __before I_

_ kill him, come to __the parking lot_

_ behind the __old high school on _

_Market __Street._

_V.P._

"V.P.? Who's V.P.?" Aaron asked out loud.

He grabbed his coat and car keys, and then went out to his car. When he arrived there he got out and walked in the middle of the parking lot. He pulled his coat closer to him to stop the bite of the autumn air. Soon he heard footsteps walking behind him. He tried to turn around but was stopped.

"Don't, not yet." The voice said.

It was a deep male voice that he didn't recognize. Soon there was a blindfold put over his eyes and he was led in some direction by his arms. He heard a medal door open somewhere and he was led into a warm room. He was led into a hall and down stairs. Then he was led down another hall. He walked up another flight of stairs and made a left; at least he thinks he made a left and then down another pair of stairs. Soon he heard a door open and he was led into another room. The blindfold was finally taken off and he saw Foyet sitting on the floor tied up and gagged. The man walked over to him and Hotch couldn't see his face for a mask was over it. He walked over to Foyet and pulled the rag out of his mouth.

"Aaron, you have to help me. This man is crazy. He's talking about killing me for raping you, which I did not do." Foyet said from the floor.

Aaron looked away and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see the man with the mask. The man took the mask off and Aaron gasped. He backed away from the man that was Vincent Perotta. Perotta walked closer to Aaron and grabbed a hold of his arm. He spun Aaron around and grabbed a hold of both of his arms. He handcuffed one and pulled him over to a pole where he wrapped the handcuff around the pole and cuffed Aaron's other wrist. Aaron opened his mouth to yell, but that only made a vantage for Perotta to put a rag in Aaron's mouth to silent him.

"I'm sorry Aaron, but I need to do this. You will forgive me later." He whispered into Aaron's ear.

He walked out from behind Aaron and over to Foyet. With his gloved hands, he took out a long piece of wire and walked behind Foyet.

"You hurt Aaron mentally and physically. His physical state may be healed, but his mental state will never be healed. I, however, found a way for you to fix what you have done to him."

Perotta wrapped the wire around Foyet's neck and pulled on the ends. The wire started to slowly cut into his neck and have it start bleeding, and slowly started to cut off his air current. Soon Perotta pulled the ends hard and cut opened Foyet's neck to where it bled so bad he died instantly. Perotta walked in front of the dead body and dragged him out of the room by his feet. He came back about ten minutes later and walked over to Aaron. He walked behind him, took the rag out, and uncuffed him. Aaron was too weak from what he had just seen that he fell to his knees. Strong arms grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him up. His left arm was draped over Perotta's shoulders and his right arm wrapped around Aaron's back and under Aaron's right arm. He tried to make Aaron walk out of the room, but was only able to drag him out of the room.

"Alright Aaron." Perotta said and threw Aaron over his shoulder.

He carried Aaron up the stairs and down a hall. They made a left after some lockers and then a right into what looks like the office. Perotta took him into what use to be the principal's office and laid him down on the couch that was in there. A blanket was thrown over him and his head was gently lifted up so a pillow could be placed under him. Perotta moved a lock of hair out of Aaron's face in a comforting manor and then Aaron felt the unwelcoming of the needle in his neck. All he saw was Perotta's face with a sad smile on it before he blacked out. When he woke up again his arms were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together. He sat up when he heard the door open behind him.

"I didn't think you would be a wake this early. I'll be back with breakfast."

He walked out and closed the door so Aaron couldn't see where he was. Aaron decided to take this option to test the bonds of the cloth. Apparently Vincent was afraid of hurting Aaron. Aaron wasn't even close to get them loose when Perotta came back in with a tray that had two bagels cut into halves smeared with cream cheese and two cups of coffee with a bowl of sugar and a little cream picture with two spoons sitting next to them. He walked over to Aaron and untied him. He threw the blanket over Aaron's shoulders and walked around the table to sit in the arm chair across from it.

"How do you take it?" He asked Aaron.

Aaron decided not to fight with him so he told him, "A teaspoon of sugar and a splash of cream."

Perotta fixed the cup and handed it to Aaron.

"Why?" Aaron asked.

"Why, what?" Perotta asked taking a bite of his bagel.

"Why did you do that? Why did you do this?"

"Aaron, like it or not, we are the same. We were both from an abusive family and we both killed out fathers out of hate and revenge. We both cared about our mothers and little children. We care for the weak and we want to help people the way that we can. You are my half; I need to protect my other half." He said and put one hand on Aaron's knee for it was the closes thing to him.

Aaron flinched from the movement and Perotta pulled back.

"Perotta, I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault, and don't call me Perotta. It's Vincent."

"I'm sorry." Aaron said looking down.

"You have nothing to apologies about."

Vincent looked at Aaron and then said, "As I was saying about other halves. I have this book," He said getting up and walking over to a bookshelf, "That talks about it." He pulled down this old thick book from the bookshelf and continued, "It says that to have a Half or Soul Mate there has to be two people. They have to be the same in certain ways. They have to be raised the same way, treated the same way, have the same reason to be living, and what they do. They may have a different way of treating people in the way that they can."

Vincent closed the book and walked over to Aaron. He sat next to him and draped one arm around him.

"Aaron, I want you to know that I would never force you to ever do something that you would never want to do, and I would never hurt you in any way. You are my Soul Brother and I want you to know I will always protect you."

He then pulled Aaron down to where Aaron's head was laying in Vincent's lap and Vincent was stroking his hair in a conferring manner. Soon Aaron felt his eyelids get heavy and then close. When he woke up again he was back in his home. Soon his phone went off. He looked at it and saw that the message was from Vincent.

_I will always be watching __you and_

_making sure__that you stay safe._

_ If I __see that you are in __danger _

_I am coming __and taking you _

_back with __me and putting you _

_into hiding. I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE._

_V.P. or Your Guarding Angle_

Aaron thought he should get a new phone or turn his in to the FBI, but he like the idea of having someone watching over him when he was in danger. Maybe Vincent wasn't as bad as he thought. He looked out the window to watch the frost form. Maybe this would be nice. He was tired of getting hurt.


End file.
